


Eternal Horizons

by LemonCat64



Category: Doom (Video Games), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: This is going to be wholesome, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonCat64/pseuds/LemonCat64
Summary: Isabelle has grown bored with her current life. It's the same thing everyday. Then Isabelle happens upon a shooting star. Her wish will cause an invasion, mass chaos, and an unusual friendship.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. The Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle is slowly dying on the inside due to her nine to five life. So she makes a wish, one with dire consequences. But she will learn that later.

The day was bright and sunny. A perfect day. Isabelle awoke. She looked around her house. It was a nice house. Wasn't big but wasn't small either. Perfect for the Shih Tzu. She yawned and got up. She then swiftly changed. She turned to see Digby was still asleep. Isabelle walked outside of her house. The Island was doing great. It was in perfect shape. Recently the seasons had changed, so many people were out and about fishing and catching bugs. All new and fascinating to Isabelle. Isabelle had been on this island for only a few days now, so she was still learning the names of those who inhabited it and so names were said wrong and wrong names to the wrong face. But Isabelle would eventually get the hang of the names. She always did. So Isabelle continued her walk into the town hall to begin her work shift. She sat at her desk doing tedious paperwork along with helping the residents. File the taxes, file the bills, file a check under N for Nook. Because guess what? It's for Tom. Talk to a few residents who need some help finding their way around, talk to a few more residents who are complaining about each other because one gave the other an ugly sweater they didn't want it was considered a personal attack. After a few long hours passed she was getting bored. Everyday was like this. Average, nothing but this! A nine to five office job that she couldn't even escape at home! Because even then people are knocking on her door so they can change the flags! She longed for something different, something that preferably didn't make her get up at three in the morning to change flags in her pajamas on a freezing cold night. Something new! After a while her shift was over and she began walking home. Isabelle looked into the sky. "Maybe something interesting will happen up there..." Then she saw it. A shooting star! Isabelle at that moment knew what her wish was.

"I wish that something new would happen." Her voice portrayed her deep longing. She was tired, no frustrated at the fact she couldn't escape this loop. The endless circle of work and sleep. Nothing in between.

The star disappeared. Isabelle felt a deep disappointment. Nothing had changed. Isabelle then went home to eat dinner with Digby as normal and go to bed. Dinner was a pasta of some sort and meatballs. All around pretty good Digby was actually a good cook. He had recently been taking online classes and was improving by a lot. After dinner they had a movie. Something about clowns. Isabelle didn't really watch it, but it terrified Digby. He held onto Isabelle like a small child to a blanket. Afterwards Isabelle changed into pajamas and hit the sack. Then in the morning Isabelle awoke. The day was normal. The sun was shining on her face, the birds were singing soft, yet taunting, melodies. For nothing was changed, the cycle wasn't broken. Then a knock on the door, a loud and urgent one. Isabelle waked up to the wooden door and opened it with haste. It was Tom Nook!

"Oh. Tom! Sorry, I wasn't expecting guests or I would be in more formal clothes and not pajamas." Isabelle laughed.

"Isabelle-" Tom was cut off by an earthquake.


	2. A Fated Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it boys. Where the two heros cross paths, their lives changed forever with a fated meeting.

Isabelle looked around. The earthquake was sudden. Then it stopped, as sudden as it appeared. "Tom? What was that?" She asked. Isabelle's eyes were large with a unique mix of fear and excitement. Something new! Finally! She hoped her tail wasn't waging. But tails are incapable of lying, henceforth her tail went back and forth like a metronome. She'd have to have a stern talking with if afterwards. Aka: She'd chase her own tail for several minutes.

"I was just coming to tell you.. something crawled out of the ground, or rather someone..." Tom looked very nervous. "And as the newly appointed island representative you are required to give them a tour of the island..."

Isabelle looked confused. "How new is my position? And when do I have to go and meet this person?" Isabelle asked, she wasn't exactly happy about this, but she would power through it.

Tom looked away. "You were appointed about five minutes ago when a island vote happened. The decision was unanimous. And you are to go and meet this person now. So lets go!" Tom swiftly turned around to avoid the glare of Isabelle that could make even a stone wall get out of her way. Long story short, she wasn't happy, but she was thrilled at the idea of something new happening. Something worth writing into a diary.

Isabelle began the walk with Tom to where this new person was. And what Isabelle saw was very strange. It wasn't like anyone or thing she'd ever see. It appeared to be human. But then why did it crawl out of the ground and is now just sitting there, face down in the dirt... "What is it?" Isabelle asked.

"We have no clue." Tom said. He was about six feet away from Isabelle, and by extension six feet away from the new person. Then Isabelle saw a finger twitch. The thing was starting to move. Then it happened.

Swift as a bullet the man was up. This creature moved at ungodly speed. And with that ungodly speed he grabbed Isabelle by the throat and suspended her in the air. Isabelle was caught by surprise. As the hand wrapped around her neck and was suspended into the air a feeling a mass fear and panic filled her. "H-h-h-hello... welcome to our i-i-i-island." She managed to say as her neck was slowly getting crushed. On the meanwhile, Tom was arranging the residents to go and hit the thing with axes. But unfortunately no one wanted to risk it.

Now, one might think this is the end of Isabelle, that I lied to you when I said that this was going to be wholesome and fun. But I didn't lie. For this isn't the end of the story. Because as Isabelle was suspended in air the creak open wider. And another creature crawled out of it. This one was terrifying. It moved like it was something from hell. It was a demon. There was one, then two, then four, then a flood of them came out from the crack.


	3. Rip and Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With hell coming for an island vacation Doomguy must spring into action, with a very confused Isabelle at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP

Isabelle didn't know how things could get worse. These nightmare creatures were coming out of this hole in the ground, she was five feet in the air being suspended by her neck and couldn't breathe. And she was most likely was gonna die. How could things get any worse? Well. That was when all hell broke loose.

The ghoul gave an ear piercing shirk and all of them scattered. The sounds of blood curdling screams of the residents rang through the once calm air. The demons lit fires, wore heads of residents. In only a few seconds the quite island was now hell.

"W-W-what the hell? What are those?" Isabelle gasped out. She didn't care if she was about to die. She was scared of what those things were. But the green man didn't answer. Instead he let his words do the speaking. He threw Isabelle to the side. Letting her slam against the ground. He then pulled out what appeared to be a shotgun. And with no words he charged into combat.

Doomguy breathed heavy with excitement as he charged into a ghoul. He body slammed it and shot it in the head. Blood coming out in spurts, painting his armor in a deep red. He didn't touch the ground. He simply moved to the next victim. Ripping out vital organs and body parts, and tearing through them. The horde fell and fell. In minutes the demons were more the halved.


End file.
